A sleepover to remember
by LiaLoveLife
Summary: Cat holds a sleepover, and the Victorious and ICarly gang are invited, what will happen? Chaos? Pretty sure about that,
1. Plans and Cotton candy

**Hi. Hello… **

**New Crossover. I swear, all I do now are crossovers.**

**Well, DEAL WITH IT *puts on sunglasses***

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Cat!**

**Cat: Hi!**

**Me: Can you read?**

**Cat: Yarp!**

**Me: Read this aloud, im gonna go play wrestling with Sam, *gives note***

**Cat: Good luck! You'll need it *reads* LiaLoveLife doesn't own Sam and Cat, or Victorious, or ICarly… aww that's so sad! I'll help you own them Lia!**

* * *

No one POV:

It was a normal day in the Sam and Cat apartment, at least, until…

"SAM! SAM! I have awesome news!"

"Cat, let me tell you something about yourself, every time you say you have awesome news, its just normal news," Sam said before stuffing her mouth with chicken bits,

"Those words made no sense, anyways, the throbbing moon is coming up and my friends and I are going to have a sleepover right here!" Cat said brushing her stuffed pig

"How many?"

"Well theres Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre! So that's one, two, four, five,six!" Counting her fingers

"Right, so, you mind if I invite some buddies of mine?" Sam asked while surfing channels

"How many?"

"Just a couple from ICarly…"

"Oh! Sure! The more the happier!" She said while fluffing up the stuffed pig's pink fur

"No no, no no it's the more the merrier," Sam said while chewing on a chicken bone

"Why would you want to marry more than one person?"

"Nevermind, what time's the sleepover?"

"On Saturday!"

"Well, I guess I should call my buddies now," Sam said taking out her pearphone and dialing a number. Cat just dashed into her room going to do who knows what

* * *

Tori POV:

"Tori!" Trina called out to me from downstairs, I was in my room

"What?" I closed my laptop impatiently, Trina can be so stressful sometimes!

"Your phone beeped!" Oh! Text! I rushed down the stairs and took my phone to see what it was.

A text. From Cat, this ought to be interesting, or maybe slightly disturbing. It said:

_Hi Tori! Its Cat! Wanna kno a face bout myself? Im havin a sleepover to celebrate the throbbing moon! Hope u can come! Its at my apartment with my friend Sam Puckell! Ok bye!_

Whats a throbbing moon? Who cares! I haven't been to a sleepover since I was 15! No but seriously, whats a throbbing moon? And did she say Sam Puckett? Cat said Sam lived with her and that they became good friends, I hope the rest of ICarly come, we only hung out once when we busted old Steven's face infront of the whole world, muahah.

Well, my clock says "Its 8:00 PM! Get your butt to bed!", not literally though, that would be creepy.

Whatever, I have school tomorrow and its Thursday, half a day tomorrow, whoop!

* * *

Carly POV:

Its been a year since ICarly stopped, I miss my friends so much.

Sam's freakiness

Freddie's geekiness

Gibby's… Gibbyness

They all had a special place in my heart

I'm watching old episodes of ICarly, we were so random that time, I hope we still have that. Then suddenly my phone rang. It was…

SAM!

I picked up the phone immediately and squealed, "SAM! Oh my gosh! Where are you? I missed you so much! Are you in jail?"

"Carls… CARLY! Oh my ham! I'm in LA, I missed you too my buddy, no I'm not in jail," I laughed, Sam does know how to make me laugh, then again, almost everyone does.

"So, whats the REAL reason you called?" I asked, Sam doesn't call people just because she cares, no, well, there are a few exceptions, but still, NO.

" 'kay you got me," I could almost feel her 'dramatically' putting her hand over her heart, yes, Sam does have a heart, "My friend Cat's having a sleep over to celebrate the throbbing moon, and I'm inviting you, Freddie and Gibby!" I froze, in shock and utter happiness

It's been forever since I've seen the gang, and this our chance to reunite as a family! Whats a throbbing moon anyway? Who cares! We shall reunite!

* * *

Tori POV: **(AN: I may be using the same POV'S over and over again, ill try to stop that habit)**

We were at the cafeteria talking about Cat's sleepover,

"So Cat, how many nights? I wouldn't want to spend m' time with a crazed red-headed chick," said Robbie-Rex, it's a dang puppet for crying out loud!

"You guys can stay for how long you want, just don't get on Sam's nerves, she's the first scariest girl I know," Jade glared at her, oh no, is she going to change Cat's mind about that? I hope not

"What are the activites going to be?" I asked eating a piece of my salad, I'm on a diet, for now anyways, I bet you there WILL be junk food, especially cotton candy, Cat loves that sweet sugary fluffiness.

"Oh, I don't know, you guys take can take a pick," She said chewing on her french fries,

"Boxing!"

"Truth or dare!"

"Monopoly!"

"Pillow fights!"

"Watching scary movies!"

"Balloon fights!"

"Video games!"

And the list from us went on and on and on until the bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell. Cat and I were walking down the hall to our lockers,

"Hey Cat, one more question, where do we sleep?" After I said that, she froze, oh come on! Did she not plan where we were supposed to sleep? Leave it to Cat to forget that! Hey, I rhymed!

"Um… I'm still thinking about it, okay bye!" She ran to her classroom

I hope we don't have to sleep in the basement.

* * *

**On Saturday afternoon**

Sam POV:

"Alright Sam, lets go through what we planned," I groaned, sweet ham chunks this isn't YayDay!

"Cotton candy?"

"Check,"

"Pillow fights?"

"Check,"

"Scary movies?"

"Check,"

"Truth or dare?"

"Check,"

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check,"

"Water balloons?"

"Check,"

"Stuffed toys?"

"Check,"

"And last and certainly least, basement set up?"

"Check and mate, now leave aunt Sam ALONE!" I flunked down on the couch and started eating cheeto dust from the floor, hey, its not that bad!

_Ding dong!_

"Ding dong," Cat walked up to the door to reveal our first guest,

Jade.

Cat POV:

_Ding dong!_

"Ding dong!" I walked up to the door to reveal Jade, oh man,

"Hi Jade, why not take some cotton candy, a stuffed animal and please don't do anything destructive while waiting for the others," I said while giving her a stuffed monkey and blue cotton candy.

"That wont keep me from being bored," Jade said looking bored. I hope that's just Jade or im just a bad hostess, Nona said that a Valentine shouldn't be a bad hostess, im ruining family tradition!

"Well then my friend, how about a nice game of Boxing World 6, pranking kids through our window and drinking Blue Dog Soda?" Sam said standing up, oh gosh,

"Just don't do anything destructive!" I said with a pleading look on my face,

"I can't promise you anything," Sam said while her and Jade rushed off to our room.

_Ding Dong!_

"Ding dong," I opened the door to see, Carly Shay? From ICarly?

"Hi," I smiled wide and she seemed to smile back, yay! Im not a bad hostess!

"Hi, your Sam's roommate right?" She said walking and sitting down on the couch,

"Well, if I was, what would I be?" She looked at me as if I hated cotton candy, was it something I said?

"Um, yes I am, Im Cat Valentine! Have some cotton candy and a stuff animal and make yourself at home while waiting for the other guests!"

"Sure," she hugged the stuffed toy, Im a great hostess!

This should play out fine!

* * *

**Well, my fingers hurt, my back aches and I do have exams tomorrow, I hate my life sometimes**

**Bye,**

**Take me down to the basement**

**Fill the bucket with cheese**


	2. Truth or Dare and Creddie

**AHH! I WATCHED HTTYD 2!**

**I know it has absolutely nothing to do with this story! (not yet) but it was amazingly amazing! I cried, I laughed I even sang along. It was the best sequel I've seen. Followed by Catching fire.**

**Alright, back to the story. There will be some Creddie**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cat: Hey Lia! Wanna hear a song I wrote for you?**

**Me: Sure, go ahead**

**Cat: Hey, hey Lia**

**Once you here this I wont see the rest of ya**

**Cuz you don't own SWAC so give it up**

**And get a life or maybe get a baby pup**

**Me: *runs of crying***

* * *

Cat POV:

Okay, so all the guests are here. But let me check first

Tori- Check

Beck- Check

Robbie- Check (yay!)

Jade- Check (yikes)

Andre- Check

Carly- Check

Freddie- Check

Gibby- Checkity check!

"SAM! EVERYONE'S HERE!" I shouted chewing on my fluffy cloud of cotton candy. They make me so happy!

"So, Cat what are we doing tonight?" Tori said holding her stuffed unicorn (I picked it out 'specially for her!)

"Well, I though of watching a cool movie then help ourselves to dinner!"

"Cotton candy and junk food?" said Andre, GASP! He's a mind-reader!

"Yes, but Sam also picked out raw meat," I said twirling a lock of my velvet red hair, then tasting it, as usual, it tasted like hair.

"So what movie?" asked Robbie. I chose not to choose a horror movie for the sake of Robbie.

"Well, I chose How To Train Your Dragon 2!" Everyone groaned. What? What's wrong with that movie? I think it's amazingly amazing! **(Teehe)**

"Hey, the movie's not that bad," said Freddie

"Say's Mr Geek," I looked behind me to see Sam chewing on a chicken bone, eww!

"Can we just enjoy it? It's not all kiddy!" Tori defended me. She deserves that unicorn!

I put the disc in the disc-holder, isn't that what it's called?

* * *

Carly POV:

The movie's not that bad, I guess. I think it's been half an hour into the movie, I yawned and put my head on my stuffed pig. Then before I knew it, I slept.

"Carly!"

I opened my eyes to see Sam yanking on my arms, I got up and yawned, loudly, I blushed as everyone looked at me.

"You missed the sweets and treats," said Cat chewing on cotton candy, is that all she ever eats? I'll have to ask Sam a few questions

"Well then why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked brushing my hair with my fingers

"Because Mr Geek refused to," Sam pointed to Freddie. Why?

He blushed.

"No reason…" He looked down at his shoes. I blushed. How many times today?

"He thinks you're cute when you sleep," said Cat taking a gummy bear

Wait what?

"Hey, wrap up the romance lets play Truth or Dare!" said Sam holding her chicken bone high in the air. If anyone loves Truth or Dare, it's Sam.

Everyone looked nervous. I blushed, what if I got dared to kiss somebody?

"Gibby's up to it," Gibby said grabbing the bottom of his shirt but I stopped him

"Not now, Gibby" I said

"Let's do it in the basement," Cat said grabbing a bowl of popcorn

"But wh-" I was cut off by Cat shoving popcorn in my mouth

"No reason, now come on!" she said happily walking down into the basement

She was one weird kid. I bet her and Sam get along.

We were down the basement sitting in a circle and then the game started. Sam started and asked me

"Carly,"

"Truth," I said, if you say dare to Sam, you will regret you ever met her

"You're no fun," she whined

"TRUTH" I stated

"Is it true you like Freddie?" I blushed. Oh my gosh. Everyone looked at me in either interest or humour, and chewing on popcorn

"Pshh… girl what? No! I mean I-"

"Obviously it's a yes, you're turn Ms Benson" she smirked and me and I blushed, harder this time, and I could tell Freddie was doing the same.

"R-right, Tori, truth or dare?" I remember we all met once, at Keenan Thompsons party which, I might add was flipping awesome!

"Dare," she as obviously a DARE devil, haha see what I did there?

"I dare you… to punch Jade in the face, but just in case, boys, hold Jade down," I heard Tori sigh in relief when I told the boys to hold her down. She must be a monster, her and Sam MUST'VE gotten along.

Beck, Andre, Gibby and Freddie held her down, Robbie was just holding Cat, aw! Then Tori got up her fist and punched Jade in the face, then cried in pain

"Jade! Is your face made of metal?" She started sucking on fist

"I'll get ice, you may proceed with your game," Cat said walking upstairs

"Andre, truth or dare?" Tori said

"Dare,"

"I dare you to… sing that song you wrote when you were five!" Tori said as if it was the best dare ever

"What? I though we would never talk about it again!" Tori just grinned

"But I didn't shake my hand on it," She pointed out, I started eating the popcorn Cat brought, ooh! Caramel

Then Andre started singing the song

_I am stronger than anything a bully can say_

_Their words won't hurt me. I'll show them love every day._

_They may put me down; I'll still show them respect._

_They may push me around; I'll never push them back._

_Hey! Bully! Those words won't hurt me!_

_Hey! Bully! I know you're lonely!_

_Hey! Bully! Please show respect to me!_

_Hey! Bully! I'll show you love every day!_

_And I wonder…does it always have to be this way?_

_When a bully is angry, they want to fight instead of play._

_They may tell me lies; I will stand up for truth._

_I will tell them no thanks, if they tell me what to do._

_Hey! Bully! Those words won't hurt me!_

_Hey! Bully! I know you're lonely!_

_Hey! Bully! Please show respect to me!_

_Hey! Bully! I'll show you love every day!_

_Bully, Bully…You can change your ways_

_Bully, Bully…It's never too late_

_Hey! Bully! Those words won't hurt me!_

_Hey! Bully! I know you're lonely!_

_Hey! Bully! Please show respect to me!_

_Hey! Bully! I'll show you love every day!_

We started clapping and cheering

"Dude, that song ain't so bad, 'specially since you wrote when you were five," Beck said patting him on the back

"Yeah, did you get bullied when you were five?" asked Robbie

"Yeah, by some blonde chick who wore sunglasses every day," said Andre

"Oh… you didn't go to Ribbleys World did you?" asked Sam, she was the bully wasn't she?

"Uh yeah… oh you were not the bully were you?" asked Andre

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam said putting on an 'innocent' face

"I'm back with the ice!" said Cat bringing an ice bag and sleeping bags?

"Thanks Cat," said Tori putting the ice on the fist she punched Jade with, "But why did you bring sleeping bags?"

She ignored her question and whispered something into Sam's ear. Sam showed no emotion and just nodded. We looked at them in confusion.

"You guys aren't hungry or thirsty right?" said Sam grinning, what's going to happen to us?

"N-no," All of us seemed scared, well except Jade

"Well great cause we're going to bed," then right after Sam said that, Sam and Cat rushed out the basement door and locked it, WHAT?

We all ran to the door and pounded on it but it was no use, we were locked in.

"I guess we're sleeping in the basement tonight," said Gibby, he hasn't said a word all night,

"Um guys," Robbie said nervously,

"DON'T say you have to pee," said Andre pointing a finger at him

"Hey, I found some garbage bags and a roll of toilet paper," I said holding the two items up, Robbie ran up to me and sat in a far corner and we averted our eyes.

"Well, goodnight everyone," said Freddie taking one of the sleeping bags

"Night Freddie," I kissed him on the cheek and took one of the sleeping bags and drifted into sleep

Freddie, so predictable, I could almost FEEL him blushing, and me too

* * *

**Alright, that's enough fiction writing for me today, unless if I get more and more bored.**

**So sorry Seddie shippers I just felt like doing Creddie. **

**So yeah um, bye**


	3. iCarly's back baby!

**Hey, hey hey!**

**So this one is just on iCarly and randomness, and tarantulas!**

**This one is all in Tori's POV btw. Sorry 'bout that**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: You know what hurts the most?**

**Sam: That vegetables exist?**

**Cat: Global warming?**

**Me: That I don't on anything except for the plot! *cries on Cat's chest***

* * *

I opened my eyes to the smell of… cameras? Then I heard Freddie and Carly,

"In five, four, three, two…"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm Carly! And I'm back on ! Are you guys excited! Cause im excited! I mean I have never been so excited that I'm excited! Are you excited Freddie?" Carly can talk really really fast! Freddie turned the camera around so it was facing him,

"As excited as I'll ever be… Carly," He turned the camera back again so it was facing Carly,

"So I'm back from Italy! Where spaghetti and meatballs are the real deal! Oh! I forgot, shh, I'm locked in a basement, with a lot of high schoolers!" I giggled, Carly really has it in her, doesn't she?

"Completely normal," said Freddie behind the camera,

"Right, why are we in the basement you ask? I HAVE NO IDEA!" she shouted, everyone's head shot up except for Jade's, "Good morning high schoolers of California, you're on…" she pressed a button on a remote control, and a sound came of from the speakers,

"ICARLY!" She said along with the speaker,

"Cool, I've always wanted to be on iCarly," said Beck who smiled at the camera, "Hey, I'm Canadian," cue dramatic gasp from Carly.

"GASP! Canadian, you say my friend?" she looked at Beck the look she calls 'play along' I'm guessing.

"That's right Canadian! Would you like to do some Canadian random dancing?" Beck played along, that's for sure. Being on iCarly looks like a lot of fun!

"I though you would've never asked my friend! Cue the music Freddos!" Freddie glared at her, we all watched in amusement, the music was a mix of random music and a Canadian tone, **(AN: I dont have anything against Canadians, I just though this was necessary to put in!)**

"Alright Beck, get ready to do some CANADIAN RANDOM DANCING!" Both of them started dancing ridiculously, I laughed and joined in,

"Hey Tori, having fun huh?" Beck asked. I started doing the sprinkler,

"A blast! And all this in the morning? I wake up to morning breath and then random dancing!" Carly laughed at us,

"Well then, you haven't lived until you've been on a FULL webcast!" Freddie stopped the music for Carly to start the next segment, she went to those basement supplies and took some duct tape, scissors and craft glue, "Alright for our next segment we're going to have a little competition between this Canadian!" she gestured to Beck, "And Cheekbone girl! No really, look at these things!" she started playing with my cheekbones. Can you say awkward much? She shot me those 'play along' looks.

"So, what you guys have to do, is to duct tape Jade's mouth, cut her hair off, then glue the hair to Robbie's lip to create a 'Jade moustache!' first one to do it without freaking out wins!" Beck and I looked at each other worried, "But, just to make sure you don't get killed, just blame it on the over-sized lizard on the ceiling over there!" she pointed to the ceiling to show a really and I mean, REALLY big lizard.

"Sure, yeah, LETS DO THIS THANG!" I said, Carly stopped me,

"Woah there cheekbones, thing its that easy huh? Well it AIN'T SISTA! Whats gonna happen if you have tarantulas crawling on you while you do it? You scream, Jade wakes up! Then I'll blog your death!" she held up a cage with two tarantulas in there, "Tarantula guy, come over here and put these furry freaks on these funny freaks will ya'?" Then a big muscular guy comes walking up to us. Am I dreaming or something?

"Where did you find this?" Beck asked with a hint of fear in his voice,

"This basement has A LOT of things ya' know?" Carly said,

"Must be Cat, little red-headed freak," said Rex,

"Well stop the shenanigans and start the competition! The tarantulas are on you already so… BEGIN!" she held out the two items to us, we grabbed them and I tried to imagine that it's a little sheep on my back, oh great its in my hair! I looked to see Beck's spider making a web in his hair.

I chuckled at went back to work. I put the duct tape on Jade's mouth before Beck could because he was moving uncomfortably, aware of the spider web in his hair. I snipped a few strands of hair and walked over to Robbie and glued it to his lip, oddly without Robbie protesting anything. I smiled triumphantly. I ran over infront of the camera,

"I am Tori Vega, and I am VICTORIOUS!" Carly and I started cheering while Andre started pulling the web out of Beck's adorable Canadian hair. Wait, did I say adorable?

"Am I missing an iCarly webcast?" Sam peeped through the door with Cat behind her back, Freddie turned the camera towards her,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who locked us in this PRISON!" said Rex, Sam shot him, or Robbie, a glare,

"Shut it muppet, you're on the internet, make yourself look good," Sam walked infront of the camera, "YO! ICARLY!" she screamed. Jade woke up.

"MMMFF! MMMFFF!" her voice was muffled by the duct tape, then I remembered what Carly said, I pointed to the big lizard,

"The big lizard did it," I said, Jade looked unconvinced. Come on, Tori think, think, THINK! "Um… Rex did it! I swear!" NOW she looked kind of convinced, she just tore the duct tape off with a loud 'RIPP!' and smacked it on Robbie's mouth.

"Hah! You've been Jaded!" said, Rex but his mouth wasn't moving. Wait, if Robbie cant talk how can Rex talk? Holy Chiz.

"Wait, if Robbie can't talk, then how can the puppet talk?" asked Andre, Rex then got off of Robbie's arm and started walking on his own. AM I DREAMING OR SOMETHIN'?

"I'd like to see you call me a puppet, puppet," Rex said. Jade just smirked and took some scissors out of my hand and snipped something above Rex. He collapsed onto the floor.

"Okay, so there are strings controlling Rex's every move, but I still don't know why he can talk." I ripped the duct tape off of Robbies mouth.

"OW! Well… I uploaded some speaker chips in Rex's mouth, even though it didn't move," confessed Robbie, who then realized he was on camera, he smiled and waved, "Hi iCarly!"

"Alright, now back to business, ON ICARLY!"said Carly, then things turned serious, "Sam, Cat, why the pee did you lock us in the basement!" she exclaimed, Sam shoved Cat infront of her, then muttered something in her ear,

"Well, listen friends and I'll tell you a story," but first she shyly waved to the camera, "Well, it all started when Tori asked me where you guys were going to sleep, I almost went non-conscience when she said that, because I had no idea and then I would have to cancel the sleep over. So I le it go for a while and then started thinking of one of my fave songs," she started singing, "take me down to the basement, fill the buckets with cheese!" Sam face palmed, "So then I though of the basement and then Sam and I conjured up a plan to lock you guys in here to sleep, the end!" when she finished talking we all glared at her, excluding Sam, of course. Carly smiled at the camera,

"Well, that was an interesting and informational story, see ya' next time on…" she pressed the button on the remote, "ICARLY!" she said along with the speaker. Freddie put down the camera.

"We're back baby!" Sam said, the iCarly gang shared a group hug, when they pulled away…

"GIBBEH!" Gibby then took off his shirt, we all laughed.

"How about a water balloon fight, I'll call Dice and Goomer to come with!" Cat said, then we all walked out of the door.

This was definitely a sleepover to remember.

* * *

**This was so amazing to write! I had so much fun coming up with the weird segments and stories and stuff. Really I did this as I went along. I hope you don't think the whole 'Canadian' thing was offensive, I just though it was necessary and random to put on iCarly.**

**And if you were wondering lets just say Carly and Freddie packed the whole 'tech' stuff to do the show and got up early to do the show!**

**Well, until next time.**

**BUH BYE!**


	4. Holopears and water balloon fights

**Hi! People of the world!**

**Holy SHNOZ! (lol I don't even know XD) June 27****th****?! So sorry for the long wait! I've been on summer vacation actually so… **

**LETS ALL BLAME SUMMER VACATION (and by that I mean me X3)**

**And also… OMG IM SO DEPRESSED! WHY! SAM N CAT GOT CANCELLED?! MY (TV) LIFE IS OVER! **

**Cat: But the fic shall go on!**

**Me: Cat, what are you doing here?**

**Cat: I don't remember… something about you not owning…**

**Me: Sam and Cat, Victorious AND iCarly?**

**Cat: Yuppers!**

**Me: Alright then… THE FIC SHALL GO ON!**

* * *

No one POV:

"Dice! Goomer!" Cat called out… from inside the house, everyone stared at her, "What? I thought I said I would call them,"

"Cat, we though you would use your PHONE?" Sam said wagging Cat's phone infront of her face. Cat smiled and said,

"But I want to feel what a dinosaur feels like – calling his friends with a loud ROAR!" Cat yelled at 'roar' causing everyone (except Sam) to cover their ears, sometimes Cat doesn't realize how loud she could be, as well as Sam doesn't know how strong she is. (Okay, maybe she does)

"Who's Dice and Goomer anyway?" Tori asked chuckling at the name 'Dice', who name their child after a board game piece?

"Some amigo's of ours. Though you would've though about that by now, cheekbones," Sam said taking some extra chicken wings from the table and eating them.

"_Sam's always been like this the first hour when she wakes up_" Carly whispered to Tori, who looked uncomfortable and annoyed at her new 'nickname'.

_Ding dong_

"DING DONG!" Cat roared still trying to be a… dinosaur, the rest either covering or rubbing their ears in pain. "I'll get it," she opened the door to reveal a 12 year old boy and a full grown man,

"ROAR!" Cat screamed, STILL trying to be a dinosaur, then her voice went back to normal, "I've been watching Jurassic Park," as soon as she said that everyone 'ohhed' finally knowing why Cat's been… behaving like that. Then again, Cat always behaves weirdly, sometimes it gets out of control. (Jupiter boots, like what?)

"Okay then… anyways I have a brand new object I would like to share with you all! Whoever the rest of you are anyway," Dice said proudly and loudly.

Before he could say anything else, Gibby happily introduced himself, "I'm Gibby, but you can call me Gib,"

"Im Goomer! But you can call me Goo," Goomer waved back at Gibby who waved back. The rest looked confused, Goo? That guy must be… either dumb or brain damaged.

"Just let me talk!" Dice said, then took out a box behind him and opened it up. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the new object.

"I call it the holop-" Goomer interrupted Dice before he could introduce the new object,

"I wanna say it!" he objected. Dice sighed and let him say it. "Thank you, we call it the… what do we call it again?"

"We call it the holopear!" Dice said, not caring of Goomers complaints of not letting him introduce the new 'holopear'.

The holopear was like a cross between a pearpad and a hologram, basically, most of the pear pad being there.

"So… how does it work?" asked Andre reaching out to touch it, Dice held it back,

"Hey, you touch it you buy it… random dude I don't know," Dice said, then went to explaining it, "You just press this button here," he said pressing a button on the side of the pearpad part of it, like a normal pearpad, "and the screen will give you the option to use it as a normal pearpad, or use the hologram part… thing… edition." he then chose to press he _**use hologram **_option, which then made the pearpad's screen go transparent and rise a few centimetres off the surface of the pearpad's cover.

"That's pretty cool but, how do you press the buttons and apps like in a normal pear pad?" Freddie asked fascinated by this technological masterpiece,

"This is the best part for me, the hologram's sensitive! Look here, I have happy bird **(AN: like flappy bird. Eg: ipad – pearpad)** right here, and I just press very lightly on the hologram…" he pressed the small square on the screen and the app played playing playful piano music, **(AN: I love playful piano music :P) **

"Okay that's cool and all, but I really hate happy music," Jade complained smoothly then walking up to holopear and switching the off button.

"I love happy bird!" Cat cheered, then started humming the same music as the previous played tune.

"Hey Cat?" Sam asked in her 'sweet tone',

"Yarp?"

"Shut up. I though you were going to invite Dice and Goomer for some awesome water balloon fights." Sam said already at the sink readying a blue water balloon,

Cat shook her head, "I didn't say that,". Everyone looked at her,

"Yes you did," they said. Cat shook her head again,

"I said I would CALL Dice and Goomer." Cat said matter-of-factly. Sam groaned in annoyance and Cat's stupidity. "But yeah, Dice, Goomer would you like do join us in a grand water balloon fight?" Cat said all 'fancy'.

"I love water balloon fights!" Goomer cheered pumping his fists in the air,

"You haven't been in one before have you?" asked Dice, already predicting what his response would be,

"Nope!" said Goomer, "But I wanna have the experience!"

"Alright then! Lets get water balloonin'!" Robbie and Cat chorused, everyone laughed.

"Let's go to the park! There's one near the apartment!" Cat cheered jumping up and down in excitement, everyone running out the door.

* * *

"This is a pretty big park!" Tori commented the park, staring in admiration, "And beautiful!"

"Yeah, its alright. More blood needed." Jade said, everyone looked at her weird, except for her friends, who already knew her well enough that she would say that. _Man, she is a dark person,_ Gibby though, fearing the girl already.

"Um, hello? Water balloon fight?" Sam said carrying a large box of different coloured water balloons already full and ready to go. Cat cheered in delight and ran to the box hugging it with affection. Sam pushed her off, Cat getting up again.

"Alright, here's how it goes. Each of us get a different colour water balloons to throw at other people, you get 10 balloons each. If you run out of water balloons to throw, survival will be very hard for you."

_She's almost as scary as Jade, _Beck thought, then shrugged it away, maybe she was just… trying to make a good first impression?

"If you get hit by three water balloons your dead, well out. The last standing teen wins."

_Sounds simple enough _though Jade smirking, _I'll definitely beat these nubs,_

"Jade gets black balloons, Cat gets pink," Cat squealed, her favourite colour!, "I get blue, Tori gets red, Andre gets orange, Robbie gets purple, Freddie gets green, Carly gets yellow, Gibby gets brown and Beck gets white and Dice and Goomer, I couldn't find two colours, so the two of you are in a team, getting grey balloons. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded, finding it a tad bit unfair that that measly 12 year old gets a big tough (atleast they though so) full grown man!

"And… THROW! THROW! THROW!" Sam roared, then everyone started throwing the water balloons at each other.

Robbie was the first one to be hit, by Beck. But instead of normal water exploding from the balloon, it was white.

"Wh-why is Robbie's face dripping white?" Cat asked while screaming in joy of the intenseness of the water balloon fight. Sam just smirked,

"I may have dyed the water in the water balloons according to the colour," Sam said smoothly,

"WHAT!" Freddie screeched, "I DON'T WANT TO BE COVERED IN BROWN!" He screamed running from Gibby aiming at him,

Jade chuckled, "Hey Tori!" she called holding three of her balloons, Tori looked over her shoulder, running.

"Yeah?" she screamed to muffle out the loud noises of screaming and the sound of water balloons hitting the ground. So far, everyone was missing, surprisingly, even Sam.

"HAVE SOME INK!" Jade roared throwing the three of her black water balloons, only two of them hitting Tori's face,

"HEY!" Tori shrieked, _Great, one more balloon to last place_ she grumbled, silently cursing Jade's evil schemes. Why her? Why not Cat?

The water balloon fight went on and on for about an hour or so.

* * *

Finally, the last two.

Sam and Jade.

"I knew it would've been those two," Freddie whispered to Carly, they were sitting on a bench next to bushes of roses.

"Get ready to lose Puckell," Jade growled, readying 5 of her remaining water balloons,

"It's Puckett," Sam muttered, "But I'll let you carry on with your stupidity. Its quite adorable, really." Sam chuckled. Jade scoffed,

"Oh, great comeback." Jade said before aiming a black ballon and hit Sam on the leg, splotching black water on it.

"Please, you call that a throw?" Sam teased, then threw two blue water balloons to Jades face.

Andre chuckled, "Hey! Jade looks like that chick from Avatar!" but he quickly shut up because of a death glare from Jade.

_Dang it, one more hit and I lose. Might as well take the strong approach, _Jade thought, then screamed maniacally throwing all remaining 4 of her water balloons.

Sam was smart to dodge all of them… AND to keep all 10 of her balloons.

"As I said, I'll let you go on with your stupidity," Sam said before throwing a water balloon to Jade chest, hard, sending her to the ground.

_Damn it. _Jade muttered, then got up, refusing the help from her ex, Beck. "Well played _Puckett._"

"You to, West."

"Hey Dice," Cat asked completely changing the subject, "When did you come up with the money to make the holopear?" Everyone gasped, Cat said something that made sense!

"Well, some rich guy thought my full name was cool so he gave me a bunch of money for it. How bizarre is that!?" Dice exclaimed, laughing a bit at the end.

"What is your full name?" asked Beck, suddenly curious.

"Diceneo James Corleone," Dice stated.

Then everyone burst into laughter of how ridiculous his name sounded.

Diceneo? Please!

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you like it. Oh, and watch out for this new (funny) oneshot I'll be publishing VERY VERY soon. Probably when I'm done writing this I'll write it anyways :P.**

**BAII!**


End file.
